El Precio de La Fama
by ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS
Summary: La fama es una espada de dos filos...tiene un costo...tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo...Sasuke Uchiha a estado difrutando del bueno...y ahora debera pagar el precio de la fama...YAOI...NaruXSasu...Terror...AU...lemmon explisito (es mi primer fic en FF sean buenas y denle una ojeada nee? TT-TT)
1. Prologo

_Buenoo es mi primer yaoi publicado asi que disfrutenli hai?_

* * *

Naruto

El precio de la fama– Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenese a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, si me pertenesiera ya Sasuke-kun volveria a Konoha de una vez ¬¬

AU y un poco de OCC x parte de algunos personages

Summary:

la fama es una espada de dos filos...tiene un costo...tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo...Sasuke Uchiha a estado difrutando del bueno...y ahora debera pagar el precio de la fama...YAOI...NaruXSasu...Terror...AU

* * *

**El precio de la fama**

Prologo

.

.

.

La fama

Algo pasajero…algo que a uno le cambia

Es poder, dinero, y todo ese tipo de cosas

Pero todos saben que no se consigue así de fácil

Que para ello hay que pagar un precio

¿Cuál es ese precio?

¿Es acaso el trabajo y esfuerzo?

_Tal vez_

O tal vez tienes que pagar literalmente para ser famoso

_En cierta parte_

En realidad…hay un precio que pagas más grande que cualquiera

Y es que te vuelves un objeto

Ya no tienes libertad para salir tranquilamente o decir alguna tontería sí que te arruine la vida

Es algo realmente duro, no recomendable

.

Y aun así.

.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba dispuesto a pagarlo

.

La pregunta es…

.

¿Valió la pena?


	2. Capitulo 1 Una Visita Inesperada

Naruto

El precio de la fama– Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenese a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, si me pertenesiera ya Sasuke-kun volveria a Konoha de una vez ¬¬

AU y un poco de OCC x parte de algunos personages

Summary:

la fama es una espada de dos filos...tiene un costo...tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo...Sasuke Uchiha a estado difrutando del bueno...y ahora debera pagar el precio de la fama...YAOI...NaruXSasu...Terror...AU

* * *

**El precio de la fama**

Cap1. Una visita inesperada

En Konoha Records los integrantes de Team 7 una de las más grandes bandas del momento esperaban en la sala de descanso, impacientes a sus dos miembros faltantes. Sasuke Uchiha, el vocalista, y Naruto Uzumaki, el baterista

-¿donde se supone que están?- reclamaba Neji Hyuuga el primer guitarrista, harto de esperarlos, observando como Shikamaru Nara, el bajista, y Kiba Inuzuka, la segunda guitarra jugaban un videojuego, en el cual Shikamaru llevaba la ventaja

-¿les enviaste el mensaje?-pregunto Shikamaru a su compañero

-aha- asintió el mientras que hacia un ultimo intento para ganar el juego

Neji se acerco a ellos tomando el celular del castaño para ver si le había llegado una respuesta. Ninguno de ellos aparte de el Inuzuka tenia saldo para un mensaje así que habían dejado aquella misión de "envió de mensaje" a su compañero

Al ver la pantalla abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, para luego mirar furioso al cantante

-oe…Kiba-susurro mirándolo con un tic en el ojo derecho-¿seguro de que enviaste el mensaje?-

-si…estoy seguro de que…-se quedo callado al instante, volteando lentamente para mirar a Neji, con una mescla de temor y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-Ni siquiera lo escribió ¿verdad?- pregunto Shikamaru, al momento de dar el golpe final en el juego, para luego voltear a ver como el Hyuuga tiraba el celular directamente a la cabeza de Kiba y como el aparato caía al suelo rompiéndose al instante

"_Y ahora como le enviaran el mensaje" _pensó el pelinegro, mirándolos perezosamente

./·/./·

-Mm…ah…me…métemelo de una vez-suplicaba el rubio, sintiendo la lengua del pelinegro succionar con lentitud su miembro

Cualquiera diría que después de hacerlo ya tres veces en la última hora, uno se cansaría e incluso se hartaría de eso. Pero cuando tu pareja es Sasuke Uchiha, junto a sus técnicas "jamascansasexo" como las había llamado el rubio, deseas tenerlo dentro una y otra vez

El Uchiha había adoptado varias costumbres Europeas en sus viajes y una de ellas era la maestría, por así decirlo, en el sexo. Succionaba sus testículos con una endemoniada lentitud, alejándose al sentirlo venirse, evitándole llegar al orgasmo

-t…teme…no seas cabron- se quejaba el con una cara de extremo sufrimiento

Pero el muchacho no daba su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, al escuchar aquellas palabras del Uzumaki separo definitivamente su boca de su miembro para mirarlo arrogantemente

-dobe…dobe…tienes que aprender a pedir las cosas- le dijo, mientras hacia ademan de levantarse-ya se me quitaron las ganas de seguir-

Esa podría ser catalogada como la mentira más grande en la historia, y la viva prueba de aquello era lo erecto que tenía su miembro en aquel momento. Pero eso no lo notaria Naruto, que en aquel momento lo miraba con desesperante suplica, complaciendo inconscientemente al pelinegro

-por…favor…Sasuke- murmuro el ojiazul con la voz entrecortada por la excitación

-por favor que…Naruto-el Uchiha disfrutaba ver la cara de frustración y deseo en su amante, aunque para eso tuviera que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol

-¡penétrame ya cabron!- respondió el rubio ya desesperado

Sasuke rio ante aquello sin embargo complació la petición del rubio llevando su miembro a su entrada y penetrándolo de una sola estocada

Lo embistió con fuerza y solo bastaron tres embestidas para que ambos se corrieran, prueba clara de lo ansiosos que se encontraban

Ambos cayeron cansados en la cama, en ese instante el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo su aun no echa propuesta de repetirlo

El pelinegro tomo el celular y contesto con un malhumorado "Hmp"

-Hola ¿Sasuke?-la voz de Shikamaru se escucho tras el aparato, que ante la falta de respuesta confirmo que hablaba con el Uchiha- solo llamo para decirte que Itachi esta grabando un single y quiere que vengas-

-tsk…-formulo el azabache con molestia

-eso y que Kakashi quiere vernos a los cinco en diez minutos, para un anuncio importante, te habría contactado antes pero Kiba rompió su celular y te llamamos desde el teléfono de la empresa así que ven de una vez-dicho esto colgó sin darle oportunidad de reclamar al muchacho

Que en ese momento sentía unas ansias asesinas contra algo o más bien dicho alguien, preferiblemente llamado Shikamaru

¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a decirle que hacer?

Gracias a su gran instinto de supervivencia Naruto se dio cuenta del cambio repentino de humor en el azabache, retirándose del lugar al momento farfullando algo de ir al baño a darse una ducha antes de salir

Rio levemente al observar el lugar vacio junto a mirando divertido el lugar en el que el rubio se encontraba minutos antes y como había salido corriendo tan cómicamente tras aquella llamada

Su sonrisa recién formada se borró instantáneamente al recordar aquella llamada, no lo importaba lo que Kakashi, su representante, fuera a decirles. Lo que realmente le inquietaba era el hecho de que su hermano se encontrara en el mismo estudio que ellos

Años antes se habría alegrado como un niño pequeño recibiendo el mejor regalo de navidad al tener a su ocupado hermano mayor en el mismo lugar. Pero ahora, a sus veintiséis años, cuando ya había descubierto las cosas mas raras de la vida no le era nada gratificante ver a su hermano

¿Por qué?

La razón era simple, rubia y con ojos azules. Si, la razón por la cual había comenzado a odiar a su ex-adorado nii-san se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto

Itachi había estado tras su rubio mejor amigo desde que Naruto y el cumplieron dieciséis. Su hermano, en ese tiempo de veintiún años, había tratado de besar al ojiazul en sus narices el día de su propio cumpleaños. Dejando a ambos chicos en claro los sentimientos hacia el Uzumaki

No sabia porque, pero últimamente sentía que algo iba en su propia contra. Sin contar la llegada de su hermano y el siempre acumulado estrés gracias a su trabajo. En esos días juraba que alguien le seguía

Bien, esa no era una sensación para nada agradable y tampoco pensaba en contárselo a nadie. Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que le asustaba el tener a una chica (o tal vez un chico) siguiéndolo cada momento de su vida diaria

Pero con eso podría lidiar mas tarde, lo importante en aquel momento era cuidar a Naruto del imbécil hermano que tenia. Debía planear algo inmediatamente y así no dejar que Itachi…

-Oe… ¡teme! Apresúrate y ven aquí-

…aunque tal vez esos dos no se verían y lo mejor darse una ducha sin tener que planear nada

./·/./·

-…y por eso todos ustedes irán al monte Yotei junto a las Suna no Girls-concluyo Kakashi mientras se retiraba del lugar-saldremos en dos horas así que solo alisten lo indispensable –

Sasuke observo nuevamente irritado a Shikamaru que instintivamente evitaba la mirada del azabache

-Bueno iremos a ese lugar con las chicas… ¿no es genial?-Pregunto Kiba a sus compañeros, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Neji y Sasuke, mientras que Shikamaru negaba con la cabeza y Naruto le mirara con burla

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunto este, sorprendido por la reacción de sus compañeros- ¿a poco la idea de pasar un fin de semana con Hinata no te apetece? – cuestiono mirando a Shikamaru acusadoramente

El aludido abrió los ojos ante la acusación del Inuzuka, al mismo tiempo que observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Neji le asesinaba con la mirada

El grupo Suna no Girls era un grupo que había nacido junto a ellos en la secundaria, cuando las guerras de bandas estaban de moda, estaba conformada por Ino Yamanaka la solista, Sakura Haruno la guitarrista, Hinata Hyuuga, hermana de Neji y segunda guitarra, Sabaku no Temari como baterista y a Haruno Tayuya, prima de Sakura, como bajista

Ambos se conocían muy bien y todos sus álbumes tenían al menos una canción entre ambos grupos. Dejando eso de lado, ambos tenían gran fama por las parejas que se habían formado al pasar los años

Shikamaru y Hinata habían comenzado una relación cuatro años atrás, Ino y Kiba, la relación más reciente, llevaban dos meses saliendo y por último la relación, por así llamarla, entre Naruto y Sasuke había salido a la luz hace dos años y al contrario de lo que se creía terminaron siendo la pareja preferida entre las fans. Convirtiéndose instantáneamente en los favoritos entre el publico

Sasuke se levantó repentinamente en dirección a la salida, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros, especialmente a Naruto. Estaba molesto como para opinar cualquier cosa. Aunque la posibilidad de estar con Naruto en aquella casi desolada montaña le atraía demasiado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kakashi había dicho

"_ustedes junto a Itachi grabaran un video con las Suna no Girls_"

Genial, era simplemente genial, justo en el momento en el que trataba de evitar que Itachi y Naruto se vieran, venia su representante a decirle que pasarían todo el fin de semana juntos

_Nada, definitivamente nada me podría salir peor_

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no reparo en la persona que se encontraba tras suyo, dedicándole una mirada de total adoración.

Sin darse cuenta de que aquella persona, podría ser quien arruinara su vida en solo cuestión de horas

* * *

Iris: yay ^o^ mi primera historia XD

Violeta: y la ultima ¬¬ como pudiste publicar yaoi en mi p...!

Iris: (la tira al suelo sin considerasion)...pues holaa espero q les guste y me dejen muuuchos reviews XD es una pequeña adaptacion a un fic q hice para Big Bang (un grupo coreano XP) me parecio algo interesante y q mejor pareja pa probarlo q el...NARUSASU! nee? XD dedicado para mi onesan Toshi (TKM onee)

ya se que el cap es algo cortito y...hay lime desde el primer cap...(bueno eso es normal de mi parte) pero es algo asi como un cap de xplicasion y lo del lime nah solo se q me encanta ponerlo en todo XD y...eso seria todo XD

bueno proseso del segundo cap ira dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews asi q...dejan muchos (^0^)/

ya lo saben sus reviews son mi pan de cada dia XP

bye byeee

Irisitalovefanfics


End file.
